Patients with AIDS-associated non-Hodgkin's lymphoma will be treated with mCHOP chemptherapy combined with triple agent antiretroviral therapy. the combination chemotherapy regimen will include cyclophonsphamide, doxorubin, vincristine, and prednisone at approximately one half the doses of myelotoxic agents compared to that use in HIV-negative patients with similar forms of lymphoma. Antiretroviral therapy will include D4T, 3TC and indinavir. Acute toxicity, viral losd, CS4 counts, and routine labs and performance status will be evaluated regularly. Response to chemotherapy as well as overall survival will also be evaluated. The standard of care is this same chemotherapy regimen combined with DDI, single agent antiviral therapy. The currents study is attempting to determine if a more potent antiviral regimen can be combined safely and effectively with combination chemotherapy. Witholding antiviral therapy during the first cycle of chemotherapy, as is done in the current protocol, is standard of care, to avoid complications of combinig antiviral therapy with allopurinol, and due to possible complications associated with tumor lysis syndrome. Data on virus load will be collected in this study, as well toxicity, and response data.